Daños Colaterales
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Sally-Anne Perks sabe lo que dicen sobre los Hufflepuffs, sabe que no son admirados ni tomados en cuenta. Son los segundones, los que siempre hacen su mejor esfuerzo y sonríen a pesar de fallar. En Hufflepuff están los que no tienen nada que les haga sobresalir. Y a pesar de todo, Sally-Anne no está dispuesta a convertirse en los daños colaterales de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.
1. El Principio de la Realidad

**Diclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota: **Muchas gracias a mi beta, Victoire Black, por todas sus sugerencias y consejos acertados. Eres la mejor y este primer capítulo, así como todos los que vienen, está dedicado a ti :D

**Aviso: **en este fic habrá violencia, tortura, muerte de personajes y, quizás, aún no está decidido, descripciones explícitas de relaciones sexuales. Si eres sensible a alguno de estos temas, no sigas. Lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

**"El Principio de la Realidad"**

**_11 de Julio de 1997. Salcombe Road, Plymouth._**

La tierra seca sonaba bajo sus pies mientras corría. Su respiración era agitada y el corazón le latía muy rápido. Estaba empapada en sudor y le ardían los músculos y la garganta. La música tronaba en sus oídos, distrayéndola y aislándola del resto del mundo. Ni siquiera se fijaba en el mar que bañaba las playas de Plymouth. Era un paisaje que llevaba disfrutando desde que era pequeña así que ya no lo tenía tanto en cuenta.

Corrió durante veinte minutos más, alejándose cada vez más de la costa en el camino hacia su casa. Se puso las manos en las rodillas cuando llegó al portal. Llamó al timbre, rezando a Merlín y a Dios para que su madre no se hubiese ido a comer fuera con su nuevo novio. Tomó un fuerte respiro, aspirando el notable olor a lirios de las macetas que tenía la vecina. A su abuela le encantaban, recordó, sintiendo que la tristeza la embargaba al pensar en ella. Soltó un suspiro cuando la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

—¡Sally-Anne Perks!

Sally arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, donde Betty Perks, mejor conocida como mamá, la miraba con profunda irritación. La chica no pudo evitar pensar en la inmensa suerte que tenía al ver a su madre perfectamente arreglada para salir a comer. La iban a castigar, sí, pero por lo menos había podido entrar en casa.

—Te he dicho millones de veces que no quiero que llegues tan tarde a casa —la reprendió, en un tono tan autoritario que Sally-Anne no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza. Ambas sabían que no se arrepentía y que, con toda seguridad, volvería a hacerlo al día siguiente—. Además, me sentiría más tranquila si te quedaras aquí en vez de salir a corretear por lugares poco transitados. Adam y yo lo hemos estado comentando esta misma tarde. Ha habido desapariciones muy misteriosas últimamente y aunque seas _eso_, no quiere decir...

—¿Y quién es Adam? —la cortó Sally-Anne tratando de contener un estremecimiento mientras buscaba el bote de zumo de manzana entre los numerosos envases de la nevera.

—Oh, Sally, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Hemos estado saliendo durante dos semanas ya. —Su madre suspiró soñadoramente, sin notar el ceño fruncido de Sally.

Desde que David Perks las había abandonado teniendo Sally siete años, Betty se había dedicado a trabajar como limpiadora para una empresa, leer novelas románticas y salir con sus amigas a cazar hombres. Sally-Anne tenía la ligera intuición de que era una forma de convencerse de que no había sido culpa de su edad o su atractivo que su padre se hubiese marchado. Pero esa situación estaba afectando a Sally, incluso aunque esta no quisiera reconocerlo, y cada vez eran más distantes la una con la otra.

—Sí, bueno, hace mucho que dejé de intentar memorizar el nombre de todos los hombres que pasan por esta casa —espetó Sally antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Su madre se puso roja como un tomate pero desgraciadamente su color nada tenía que ver con la vergüenza. Sally-Anne se preparó para una charla de responsabilidad, respeto y buenas maneras. Estaba cansada de escuchar la misma cantinela de siempre: "deberías estar agradecida de que siga manteniéndote"; "desde que vas a _ese_ sitio has perdido todo el respeto por tu madre"; "yo también tuve momentos difíciles pero he conseguido superar lo de tu padre y conocer a otros hombres, deberías hacer lo mismo", y miles de cosas más que no interesaban a Sally en lo más mínimo.

—Mira, estoy sudada y tengo calor así que, si no te importa, me gustaría darme un ducha de agua fría.

Sally pasó junto a su madre dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Estaba apretando el bote de zumo que todavía tenía en la mano, dejándole un rastro pegajoso que Sally casi no notaba.

—Eres Sally-Anne, ¿no?

Sally dio un pequeño respingo, pillada por sorpresa.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al que había hablado con una voz ronca y adormilada. Se encontró de lleno con un hombre de unos treinta y muchos años, moreno y con una sábana alrededor de la cintura, apoyado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Sally supuso que acababa de conocer a Adam.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada irritada y continuó andando, nada dispuesta a escuchar las mismas tonterías que soltaban todos los novios de su madre. No se veía con ganas de soportar eso de "quiero que seamos amigos porque amo a tu madre y soy un tipo mayor pero cool". Bufó de pura molestia mientras subía las escaleras. Caminaba con rapidez, tratando de no prestar demasiada atención al hecho de que su habitación había sido trasladada la buhardilla. Menos mal que contaban con tal privilegio al vivir en el último piso del bloque, de no ser así Sally estaba segura de que se habría visto durmiendo en el sofá. En serio, su madre ahora utilizaba el espacio para un gimnasio.

El camino ascendente hasta su habitación se le antojó frío y hostil pero no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación. Odiaba ese lugar. Las paredes de color salmón, azul y verde (una combinación horrible) y todo completamente recogido, no como cuando Sally era pequeña, cuando casi parecía una gincana.

Hacía unos años las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de familia pero estas habían reducido su número hasta ser sólo dos: una de la misma Sally con cuatro años y otra en la que aparecía con su madre, un poco mayor. Betty no había accedido nunca a sacarse una foto mientras tuviese puesta la túnica de Hogwarts o leyendo algún libro relacionado con el mundo mágico. Nada. Sally no tenía fotos que atestiguasen que su progenitora conocía el mundo en el que viviría en el futuro. La joven sabía que su madre se sentía que intimidada, incluso asustada de _eso_, como decía siempre. Ya no había complicidad entre ellas, nada de esa amistad rara entre madre e hija con la que Sally siempre había contado.

**oOo**

Sally estaba tranquilamente sentada en su cama cuando escuchó pasos subiendo por la escalera. Dejó de lado sus nuevos libros de texto consciente de que a su madre no le haría ninguna gracia encontrarla con ellos cuando todavía había "gente normal" en la casa.

Las amigas de Betty habían comenzado a llegar poco después del almuerzo y llevaban riendo, gritando y bebiendo desde entonces. Sally comprobó su reloj. Seis horas, habían pasado seis horas desde que habían llegado y las tripas le rugían de hambre. Podría haber subido a hacerse la cena sin problemas pero no quería pasar por delante de todas esas alcahuetas que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de decirle que había engordado y que no se le veía el pelo.

Rezó para que los pasos fuesen su madre con la cena.

Efectivamente, la señora Perks llevaba consigo una bandeja de comida variada. Sally respondió a la sonrisa de su madre, una ofrenda de paz, y despejó su escritorio para que pudiese dejar la bandeja encima.

—Cariño, no me gusta que peleemos —comenzó la mujer como era habitual—. Estamos las dos solas, debemos estar unidas. Es lo que las mujeres debemos hacer cuando el mundo nos da la espalda.

Sally apretó los dientes, tentada a decirle que ella se las apañaba muy bien hasta que se encontraba con su novio de la semana, semidesnudo y en mitad del pasillo.

—Sé que no te gusta que mis amigas hablen contigo así que te he hecho la cena y, por hoy, puedes comer aquí, ¿vale?

—Sí, vale. Gracias, mamá.

—Por cierto, ha llegado esto con uno de esos pajarracos, así que estoy segura que es para ti —le dijo a Sally cuando ya estaba levantada.

Su madre colocó una carta junto con un paquete sobre la mesa y la dejó sola. Sally esperó a que el sonido de los pasos descendentes muriesen para tomar las dos cosas. Primero observó la carta, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver el remitente.

¡Una carta de Hannah!

—¡Genial! —exclamó, contenta de recibir correo de su mejor amiga. No se habían carteado demasiado desde que su madre había muerto, hacía ya casi un año, y Sally nunca quiso presionarla—. ¿Y esto qué es? —se preguntó, repitiendo el proceso con el paquete.

De nuevo sus facciones se transformaron en una mueca de sorpresa.

—Es de él —musitó, acariciando el papel marrón que envolvía la pequeña caja cuadrada.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente confusa, pero decidió que lo que fuese que Trevor le hubiese mandado podía esperar a que hubiese revisado las noticias de Hannah. Así pues, dejó el paquete sobre la mesa y volvió a coger la carta. Desató el cordón que partía el sobre en cuatro y la desdobló con impaciencia. También tenía ganas de saber qué se contaba su mejor amiga.

_«__Querida, Sally_

_¿Cómo van las cosas por allí? Espero que este verano consigas llevarte un poco mejor con tu madre, aunque lo dudo mucho. Deberías dejar de ser tan cabezota, Sally. Sé que debe ser difícil pero ella sólo está intentando rehacer su vida y deberías apoyarla aunque no te guste._

_Por aquí todo va bien, aunque se nota la ausencia de mamá. Mi padre parece haberse recuperado un poco pero hay días mucho más difíciles que otros. He estado pensando en pedir permiso para ir a casa por el aniversario aunque no creo que me lo den, teniendo en cuenta cómo están las cosas..._

_Ernie estuvo aquí ayer. Sé que no te cae muy bien pero debes admitir que es muy atento cuando se lo propone. Desde la muerte de mi madre se ha pasado por casa al menos dos veces por semana, ¿crees que le gusto? Mi padre asegura que sí y Lana, la vecina de la que te hablé, está convencida de ello. ¿Te molestaría si empezásemos a salir? No lo creo, pero me gustaría que me contestaras. Sí, lo hago para molestarte, porque todo lo que te estoy contando no significa que a mí me guste Ernie, ¡no vayas a pensar cosas raras! ¡Es pura curiosidad!_

_¡Tengo una noticia! Ah, no sé cómo se me podría haber olvidado. La semana que viene iremos a visitar a mi tía, vive en Liskeard y tengo entendido que eso está cerca de Plymouth, ¿no? Me encantaría que nos pudiéramos ver. _

_Te echa mucho de menos, _

_Hannah__»_

Una sonrisa partió la cara de Sally-Anne en dos cuando terminó de leer. Realmente iba a ser difícil que le dieran el permiso, pero el padre de Hannah siempre le había caído muy bien y esperaba que no tuviese que pasar solo el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa.

Lo de Ernie hizo que frunciese el ceño. Sabía desde hacía por lo menos dos años que el chico estaba loco por su mejor amiga, pero Sally nunca había esperado que fuese correspondido y ese pobre intento de su amiga por ocultarlo no la había convencido. Se estremeció al pensar en Ernie y Hannah juntos. Por supuesto que no le quedaría otra que apoyar la relación pero, demonios, no le gustaba nada.

Por otra parte, la semana siguiente sería su vista en el Ministerio así que no era del todo seguro que pudiesen quedar y salir juntas. Sally no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo duraban esos juicios pero tampoco quería descartar del todo ese encuentro. Eran pocas las ocasiones que tenían de verse durante el verano, viviendo tan lejos.

Dejó la carta a un lado, frotándose las manos por lo que venía a continuación.

El paquete no pesaba mucho y Sally, como era su costumbre, lo agitó para comprobar si se escuchaba algo. Silencio. Oh, cómo le gustaban los regalos. No quiso romper el papel y se tomó su tiempo desenvolviendo el paquete sin rasgarlo. Una caja de cartón blanco apareció ante sus ojos y, dentro de ella otra, y otra, y otra. Trevor era conocido por andar siempre por las ramas y nunca decir las cosas claras. Sally sospechaba que era esa manía suya la que le había granjeado un puesto en Slytherin.

Normalmente ella no se juntaba con las serpientes, ni viceversa. Sally siempre había pensado que los de esa casa eran un grupo de matones o, en su defecto, aprendices de matones. Sin embargo, Trevor la había salvado, y eso crea un vínculo que difícilmente se puede ignorar.

Finalmente una cajita de madera se deslizó por la última caja. Tenía lunas y estrellas grabadas que brillaban incluso con la poca luz que entraba por el pequeño tragaluz de la buhardilla. Eran de un color plateado puro y liso, sin impurezas o defectos. Un pequeño y sencillo cierre mantenía la tapa cerrada. Sally deslizó los dedos por encima del metal frío y abrió la caja.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos cuando vio la delicada pulsera del mismo material plateado que los motivos de la caja. Una suave melodía salía de la madera pero Sally no sabría decir exactamente de dónde. Una nota descansaba debajo de la pulsera. Antes de observarla más de cerca tomó el pergamino con curiosidad y cierta emoción.

_«__Espero que esta melodía te ayude a recordar quién eres cuando estés en la vista y esta pulsera te haga pensar en mí cuando te sientas __sola__»_

Sally sonrió, impresionada porque Trevor se hubiese acordado de su cita en el Ministerio cuando ni siquiera Hannah lo había hecho. Tomó la pulsera y la deslizó entre sus dedos. Era sencilla, el tipo de cosas que a ella le gustaban, plateada y con una plaquita al frente en forma de estrella. Un destello llamó su atención y la giró con cuidado.

_«__Un secreto demasiado bueno para ser revelado__»_

A Sally la embargaron sentimientos contradictorios. Hasta hacía poco no le había importado mantener su amistad en secreto pero de un tiempo a esta parte pensaba que no tenían nada que esconder. Sin embargo, era tan emocionante, tan especial, mantener entre ellos algo que nadie más sabía ni podría compartir. Agradecía el gesto pero la frase grabada le había dejado un sabor agridulce.

La pulsera le quedaba perfecta, pero Sally-Anne no se la dejó puesta. Era demasiado arriesgado llevarla cuando su madre todavía podía verla. La conocía y seguramente le preguntaría sobre el origen de tal regalo cuando todavía faltaban meses para su cumpleaños.

Suspiró, pensando en lo injusto que era no poder llevar una pulsera sin temer a las represalias.

* * *

**_18 de Julio de 1997. Ministerio de Magia Británico, Londres. _**

Sally-Anne iba acompañada por una empleada del ministerio que no le había quitado un ojo de encima. La joven sentía cierto recelo hacia la mujer alta y de rostro severo. Le daba la sensación de que la desconocida estaba a favor de toda esa mierda del Estatus de la Sangre pero sabía que era más inteligente no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Caminaron una junto a la otra por un largo pasillo hasta doblar en la esquina. Sally vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la mujer consultaba su reloj de pulsera. Tenía la vista a las doce y calculaba que serían alrededor de las once y cuarto. Les sobraba tiempo, pero su acompañante parecía impaciente por despachar ese asunto cuanto antes, ya que era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la hora durante más de dos minutos.

Sally sintió como si le hubiesen deslizado cubitos de hielo por la espalda cuando doblaron una esquina. De pronto, se sintió totalmente deprimida y la tranquilidad que había mantenido durante todo el camino dio paso a una aguda angustia. Su estómago se revolvió y formó un nudo apretado. Trató de respirar pero sentía la garganta cerrada. Sólo un vistazo a la pulsera que le había regalado Trevor consiguió que recuperase cierto control sobre su cuerpo. Era una suerte que hubiese decidido ponérsela.

—¿Te pasa algo? —El tono no fue precisamente amable y Sally supuso que la mujer estaba más preocupada porque no se desmayase (lo que conllevaría un montón de tiempo perdido) que por su salud—. Son dementores, no tienen que hacerte daño a menos que seas culpable.

Por su expresión, Sally estuvo segura de que esa mujer creía que todo el que pisase esa planta era culpable.

—Lo sabía —mintió de todas formas, a pesar de que en realidad no había relacionado todo ese nudo de emociones con los dementores.

La mujer le hizo un gesto seco hacia las sillas que había alineadas contra la pared y se marchó sin una palabra más. Dos dementores se deslizaban de arriba a abajo por el pasillo que creaban las dos filas de asientos. Sally-Anne intentó no prestar atención a la sensación que le producían los seres, fallando totalmente.

Tratando de distraerse, observó a las personas reunidas a su alrededor. Eran magos y brujas de todas las clases que uno podía imaginarse. A dos sillas de ella había un matrimonio que se miraba como si fuese la última oportunidad para hacerlo, y algo parecido ocurría con dos chicas del fondo. Lo que más llamó su atención fue una niña, de unos once o doce años, que estaba sentada frente a ella. Estaba completamente sola, o al menos Sally no encontraba rastro alguno de quienes podrían ser sus padres.

La pequeña lloriqueaba, encogida sobre sí misma, seguramente muerta de miedo. Sally frunció el ceño, enfadada porque existiesen padres lo suficientemente negligentes como para dejar que una niña se enfrentase sola a un tribunal.

Inadmisible.

Supuso que estaría en una situación parecida a la suya. Su madre no podía acompañarla durante el juicio (no era como si ella se hubiese ofrecido) así que había tenido que ir sola. Con esto en mente, Sally se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre el hombro tratando de consolarla, aunque no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo.

La niña levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos grandes y asustados. Sally le sonrió débilmente a esa carita surcada de lágrimas y acercó el cuerpo menudo de la niña con algo más de seguridad. La pequeña no rechisto ni dijo nada y Sally prefirió no molestarla.

Seguían en la misma posición cuando la puerta de la sala de juicios se abrió de improviso. Los dos dementores que habían estado paseándose entre las sillas cerraron sus manos costrosas y negras alrededor de los brazos de un hombre pequeño y gordo que gritaba aterrado.

—¡No, soy inocente! —chillaba, retorciéndose—. ¡Compruébenlo! ¡Soy un mago, juro que lo soy!

Los dementores le arrastraron a la vez que se alimentaban de él, de sus recuerdos. El hombre cada vez parecía más débil y sus gritos iban bajando de volumen. Sally se encogió cuando pasó a su lado y sus ojos, al borde de la locura, la miraron directamente.

La muchacha no pudo controlar un estremecimiento de horror al que siguieron muchos otros después de la escena. No entendía qué crimen podría haber cometido ese hombre, ¿estaba allí por la misma razón que ella? ¿Era eso lo que hacían a los hijos de muggles? La realidad de lo que se hacía ahí cayó sobre ella como una dolorosa losa. Miró la puerta de madera oscura que daba a la sala de vistas con nuevos ojos y no opuso resistencia cuando la niña la atrajo hacia sí, en un abrazo cálido.

El suceso había causado estragos en el ánimo de todos. Ahora la niña lloraba sin reparos y varias personas habían comenzado a imitarla. Sally sintió que se hundía todavía más en la espiral depresiva en la que los dementores la habían sumido.

—Borgon, Amy —llamó una voz seca.

Sally observó atónita cómo la niña frente a ella se levantaba temblorosa y entraba en la sala con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Cinco minutos después salía, chillando y llorando, siendo arrastrada por el suelo sin que los dementores diesen siquiera una mínima muestra de compasión.

La joven enterró la cara entre las manos intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Era demasiado para ella ver cómo una niña pequeña era llevada a Azkaban, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a esa experiencia? ¿Y si ella terminaba igual? No, no podía pasar eso. Su abuela era bruja, estaba en los archivos del Ministerio, tenía que estar ahí. Ellos lo decían, estaba en las leyes: si Sally demostraba tener al menos un pariente directo mago, entonces era inocente de cualquier cargo.

Varias personas más desfilaron ante sus ojos antes de que su nombre fuera pronunciado por la temible voz. Se levantó temblorosa del asiento, pero decidió que no quería dar esa impresión: no quería parecer una niña y mucho menos una niña culpable. Sin embargo, no pudo mantener esa pose mucho más tiempo.

Los dementores se cerraron tras ella en cuanto traspasó el umbral de la puerta. Sally debía enfrentarse completamente sola a un tribunal y no se sentía nada preparada para ello.

* * *

Recuento de palabras: 3480

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. La Vista

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertence, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**  
**

**Nota:** este capítulo no está beteado, parece ser que Victoire no ha tenido mucho tiempo y, como es un reto, me he visto obligada a subirlo sin corregir. Lo haré cuando ella me lo pase beteado. Por lo pronto, siento los horrores ortográficos o de cualquier otro tipo que os encontréis.

**Aviso: **en este fic habrá violencia, tortura y muerte de personajes. Si eres sensible a alguno de estos temas, por favor, no sigas. Lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**"La Vista"**

_**18 de Julio de 1997. Ministerio de Magia Británico, Londres. **_

Si Sally hubiese dicho que estaba tranquila, se habría convertido irremediablemente en una embustera. Le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las piernas de manera incontrolable. Sentía la garganta cerrada y no era capaz de dar ni un solo paso. Había dementores, notó, estaban parados como centinelas en las esquinas de la sala, separados de los magos del tribunal por un _patronus_ en forma de gato. Sally no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber a quién pertenecía.

Por alguna razón, Dolores Umbridge le parecía mucho más amenazadora que los dementores o el resto de los miembros del tribunal. Tenía esa sonrisa empalagosamente dulce pero con un tinte de crueldad que nunca había conseguido enmascarar del todo. Sally siempre había sido despistada pero su antigua profesora tenía cierta... ¿Cómo llamarlo?¿Aura? Sí, podría ser. Un aura maligna, algo que no estaba bien con ella.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y caminó de forma vacilante hasta la silla de metal que se encontraba frente al semicírculo formado por los magos. Le costaba horrores respirar y el techo, tan alto que ni se podía ver hasta donde llegaba, le hacía sentir que estaba en lo más hondo de un pozo oscuro, creando una terrible sensación de claustrofobia. Sally miró alrededor buscando algo de esperanza entre los rostros de los miembros del tribunal pero no encontró nada más que indiferencia, a veces incluso asco. Sally no estaba segura de si podría salir bien parada de toda esa situación. Mierda, no estaba segura de _nada. _

—Siéntese —dijo Umbridge con fingida amabilidad.

Sally se apresuró a obedecer tal y como siempre había hecho cuando estaba en clase. La silla estaba fría y era dura pero lo peor fueron las enormes cadenas que se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas, inmovilizándola contra el asiento.

—¿Es usted Sally-Anne Perks? —preguntó Umbridge.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Sally se removió con incomodidad en la silla, llegando a la conclusión de que debía ser parte del protocolo. Una tontería, en su opinión, pero como nadie le había preguntado qué pensaba se limitó a contestar:

—Sí.

Su antigua profesora removió un par de pergaminos y alargó la mano hacia una mujer que estaba a su izquierda quien, a su vez, le pasó uno más. Sally fue testigo de ese tráfico de papeles durante lo que pudieron ser dos minutos, poniéndose cada vez más y más nerviosa. Sabía que era precisamente eso lo que intentaban pero no por ello se sentía menos afectada.

—Bien —dijo Umbridge finalmente. Sally retuvo el aliento, a la espera de la siguiente pregunta. Se sentía como si estuviese en un examen especialmente difícil para el que no había estudiado y del que no entendía las preguntas—. ¿Hija de David y Elizabeth Perks?

¿Elizabeth?¿Su madre tenía un nombre de verdad? Es decir, nunca había escuchado a nadie llamando a su madre así. Ella era simplemente Betty, la pobre Betty que había sido abandonada por su marido con una niña rara por criar. En ocasiones la llamaban de formas no tan amables pero nunca Elizabeth, ese nombre parecía demasiado elegante y bonito para alguien como su madre.

—¿Hija de David y Elizabeth Perks? —repitió la mujer de forma exigente y algo enfadada.

—S-sí —chilló Sally, temiendo represalias por ese momento de despiste—. Sí, así es —dijo de forma más controlada.

Umbridge anotó algo con parsimonia y continuó con sus preguntas.

—¿Estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?

—Sí, estoy a punto de comenzar séptimo.

—Limítese a contestar las preguntas sin dar más información de la necesaria, señorita Perks. ¿Lo ha entendido? —Sally tuvo la impresión de que era más una amenaza que una aclaración.

La bruja, Umbridge, ya no sonreía ni un ápice y la joven comenzaba a estar aterrada de verdad. Contestó con un simple y tembloroso cabeceo, esperando que fuese suficiente con eso ya que no se sentía nada segura de su voz.

—Muy bien, señorita Perks. Ahora repasaremos su entorno familiar, ¿le parece bien?—preguntó Umbridge de forma distraída mientras la mujer de su izquierda le pasaba un nuevo pergamino con la mano derecha mientras se afanaba en escribir con la izquierda—. Empleo de la madre: limpiadora en una empresa de recogida de basura… Qué apropiado para una muggle —se burló la mujer con una risita.

Sally se removió en la silla y se habría levantado enfurecida de no haber estado completamente inmovilizada por las cadenas. No se llevaba bien con su madre, era cierto, pero nadie se metía con ella de esa forma. Una cosa era que se burlaran de Sally, estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero nadie insultaba a su madre. Jamás.

—¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita Perks?

Sally miró los ojos pequeños, negros y calculadores de su antigua profesora. Si el odio pudiese quemar, Umbridge habría estallado en llamas como el maldito demonio que era. Pero sus ojos no lanzaban llamas y su futuro dependía del resultado de ese juicio. No quería terminar en Azkaban así que cabeceó una negativa y bajo la cabeza de forma sumisa.

—Bien —expresó la bruja con satisfacción.

La muy maldita estaba disfrutando de toda esa situación. Sally había conocido a muchas personas malas, o que ella creía que eran malas, pero jamás a alguien tan despiadado como su antigua profesora.

—Se termina el tiempo, Dolores —la informó la bruja que se había estado tomando notas desenfrenadamente y a la que Sally no conocía.

—Oh, entonces deberíamos acelerar el proceso un poco —Umbridge volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan suya, en una mezcla extraña entre dulzura y crueldad—. Señorita Perks, ¿a quién robó esta varita? —preguntó finalmente, alzando la varita que Sally había dejado en la entrada al Ministerio.

—¿Robar? —inquirió Sally verdaderamente sorprendida. ¿En serio había dicho robar? Genial, simplemente genial—. Yo no he robado nada a nadie, profesora —usó el título por puro hábito y se sorprendió al ver que Umbridge se estremecía. Raro—. Compré esa varita con once años, en…

—¡No mientas! —gritó la mujer, inclinándose sobre el borde de la tribuna—. Se lo preguntaré una vez más, señorita Perks, ¿a quién robó esta varita?

—¡No la robé, la compré en el Callejón Diagon con once años!¡Mi abuela me acompañó! —bramó Sally como último recurso. Los dementores se habían acercado y comenzaban a cercarla—. ¡Por favor, es verdad, por favor!

Las cadenas desaparecieron inesperadamente y Sally pudo volver a moverse. Sin embargo, no había llegado a levantarse cuando dos dementores se lanzaron sobre ella. La tristeza, la desesperanza y el miedo la golpearon tan fuerte que lo sintió como algo físico. De pronto no podía pensar en nada más que en cosas tristes. La noche en que se fue su padre, el intento de suicidio de su madre, el armario oscuro en el que había estado encerrada casi una noche entera, los mortífagos en Hogwarts, los gritos de Amy, la niña a la que había abrazado antes de entrar a la sala…

—¡No!¡Por favor, es un error! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se encogió en el asiento del que no había llegado a levantarse—. ¡Mi abuela era bruja!¡Era bruja!

—Dolores… Es cierto, está en mis…

—¡Silencio! —le gritó la aludida a la mujer.

Los dementores se acercaron más a ella y estaban a punto de de cerrar sus manos putrefactas alrededor de las muñecas de Sally cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Un _patronus_ pasó corriendo al lado de la muchacha, llenándola de una sensación cálida que casi consiguió hacer que olvidase toda la desesperanza que le había provocado la proximidad de los dementores. Sally creyó ver que era un tejón.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —bramó Umbridge con la voz especialmente aguda. Parecía asustada y Sally se permitió sonreír por primera vez en lo que podrían haber sido horas pero todavía temblaba de miedo—. ¿Quién te crees que…?

—Soy su defensa —la cortó con asombrosa tranquilidad un hombre alto y de espalda ancha. Eso era todo lo que Sally podría decir de él, ya que no le había visto la cara—. Sé que eso no suele importarte mucho, Dolores, pero aún no habéis conseguido cambiar esa ley a pesar de que la mayoría piense lo contrario.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Byron —le advirtió Umbridge con una enorme vena palpitando en la sien. Desde luego, no estaba contenta de ver a ese tal Byron—. No es tiempo de ir haciendo esos comentarios.

—Gracias por el consejo, Dolores —El hombre parecía ligeramente divertido, lo cual era bastante desconcertante teniendo en cuenta la situación y la velada amenaza de la bruja—. ¿Dónde estabais? ¡Ah, sí, a punto de enviar a esta señorita a Azkaban!

Las cadenas reaparecieron en cuanto Sally volvió a colocar los antebrazos sobre la silla. El metal grueso la apretó incluso más que antes y estuvo segura de que le quedaría una marca. Unas gotas de sangre se deslizaron por su muñeca derecha. La pulsera de plata que le había regalado Trevor se le había clavado profundamente en la carne, arrancando un quejido de dolor a Sally.

El hombre se dio la vuelta al escucharla. A Sally le resultaron extrañamente familiares sus rasgos duros pero no pudo situarle. Se preguntó por qué estaría ayudándola. Había visto entrar a varias personas en esa sala y nadie había acudido a defender a ninguna. Era extraño pero por el momento también era la única esperanza de Sally. No tenía ningún otro aliado. Por otro lado, algo en su mirada conseguía calmarla y la muchacha se encontró siendo incapaz de desconfiar de él.

El hombre sonrió un segundo y después se dio la vuelta.

—Creo que esas cadenas le están haciendo daño a la señorita Perks —dijo con una sonrisa afable aunque se podía intuir un deje de burla—. ¿Podrías aflojarlas un poco, Dolores?

—Desde luego, Byron —Umbridge sonrió de forma tirante y agitó su propia varita. El agarre de las cadenas se relajó—. No tengo todo el día así que acabemos con esto.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo el hombre antes de continuar—. Bien, veamos. Mi defensa radica básicamente en esto —Sacó una carpeta de un maletín que Sally no había visto hasta entonces, y se la entregó a la mujer que seguía tomando notas—. Aquí tienes, Mafalda —¡Por fin Sally podía ponerle nombre a la extraña! —. Como podrás ver, aquí dice claramente que la abuela y el padre de Sally-Anne Perks tenían magia, pero eso ya lo sabíais.

—¿Insinúas que…?

—Yo no insinúo nada, Dolores —la volvió a interrumpir el tal Byron utilizando un tono de voz fuerte y duro—. Afirmo que habéis citado, juzgado y casi condenado a la señorita Perks injustamente, sin ningún tipo de pruebas y sólo porque es mestiza.

—Que su padre y su abuela fueran mágicos no quiere decir que no haya conseguido su magia por otros medios —refutó Umbridge, fuera de sus casillas.

—¿Hay alguna prueba de tal cosa? —inquirió el hombre confiadamente, seguro de cuál iba a ser la respuesta—. Parece ser que no.

Sally notó que las personas que se sentaban en las gradas habían comenzado a removerse con nerviosismo poco disimulado. La seguridad del que se había convertido en toda su esperanza parecía estar poniendoles incómodos.

—Tampoco hay pruebas de lo contrario.

—De hecho, sí, Dolores —Volvió a sacar una carpeta de su maletín, que parecía aparecer y desaparecer de la vista de Sally ya que podría haber jurado que él no lo tenía segundos antes—. Este es un registro de todas las personas que han comprado una varita en la tienda del Callejón Diagon, Ollivanders —La tal Mafalda cogió los pergaminos casi con miedo y los fue revisando lentamente—. Si vas al año 1991, verás que Sally-Anne Perks compró su varita el día doce de agosto. Varita de fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de espino, dieciocho centímetros, ligeramente flexible —recitó Byron de memoria—. ¿Es correcto?

Mafalda no contestó sino que miró a Umbridge con una mezcla de indecisión y miedo en el rostro. Sally se mantenía callada. Estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de detalles que sabía ese hombre. ¿En qué momento se había preparado todo eso?¿Acaso sabía de su juicio desde hacía tiempo? Y si era así, ¿por qué no había llegado al principio de este?¿Y quién era? Esas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban por la mente de Sally, frustrada por no ser capaz de recordar en dónde le había visto.

Pero ese no era su mayor problema en ese momento. Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que su antigua profesora no la dejaría marchar, con o sin pruebas de su inocencia.

—Welch —Sally miró a Byron y supuso que ese era su apellido. Si Umbridge había dejado de llamarle por su nombre de pila, quería decir que estaban realmente en problemas—, te estás pasando de la raya. Por otra parte, estos pergaminos no tienen ningún valor oficial.

—Son las anotaciones personales del señor Ollivander, Dolores —la contradijo Welch, frunciendo el ceño—. Son oficiales e imposibles de falsificar. Puedes comprobarlo.

Umbridge miró a Mafalda significativamente y la bruja llevó a cabo una buena cantidad de encantamientos sobre el conjunto de pergaminos. Nada pareció dar los resultados esperados más allá de algunas luces de colores. Sally no reconocía los hechizos, no lo habría hecho ni de haberlos escuchado, mucho menos cuando Mafalda estaba utilizando magia no verbal. Como llevaba haciendo desde que el señor Welch entró, se mantuvo callada, a la espera y medio agazapada en su silla.

—Nada —dijo la bruja a media voz, mirando a Umbridge.

Sally se fijó de nuevo en las personas que estaban tras Umbridge. No habían intervenido en todo el proceso, de hecho, no parecían muy seguros de lo que debían hacer. Seguramente se limitaban a sentarse ahí, a reírse de los pobres condenados. Sally sonrió con satisfacción al ver su nerviosismo. Nunca había sido cruel o rencorosa, a ningún nivel, pero tuvo ganas de darles su merecido a todas esas horribles personas.

—Esto no quiere decir que la señorita Perks sea inocente —gruñó Umbridge, confirmando lo que Sally ya intuía. No iban a dejarla marchar sin más—. No es suficiente.

—¿No? —El señor Welch sonrió para sí, como si disfrutase de una broma privada—. Supuse que dirías eso así que me tomé la libertad de buscar una cosa más. Algo _irrefutable_.

Mafalda ya le miraba con terror poco disimulado. Sally imaginaba que la pobre mujer no estaba del todo contenta de estar ahí, quizá estaba asustada de las posibles represalias por parte de Umbridge, porque estaba claro que si Sally conseguía salir de toda esa horrible situación, la bruja no estaría contenta.

El señor Welch le entregó un único pergamino de aspecto antiguo y delicado. Sally sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué era y observó con atención la mueca de total sorpresa de Mafalda cuando vio de qué se trataba.

—Es… —La bruja dudó, acercando el papel hasta tenerlo a pocos centímetros de los ojos, como si no pudiera creerlo—. Es un árbol genealógico, Dolores. Creo que es totalmente auténtico.

—¿Crees? —inquirió Umbridge, mirándola con fuego en los ojos.

Mafalda se apresuró a repetir todos los encantamientos que había empleado con el registro de Ollivander. De nuevo, no hubo resultados aparentes.

—Antes de que te molestes en intentar refutar este documento, Dolores —comenzó el señor Welch—, quiero informarte de que está sacado de los archivos del Ministerio. De una caja polvorienta y olvidada en lo más profundo de la oficina del Censo de Magos y Brujas del Reino Unido. Un sitio precioso, por cierto —Sally le miró con los ojos como platos. ¿En serio estaba bromeando? Su sangre fría era impresionante—. Como podrás observar, este es un árbol genealógico muy especial, ya que marca los miembros nacidos con o sin magia en la familia Perks. Observarás que no es muy antigua, unos pocos cientos de años, pero más de un ochenta por ciento de sus miembros son magos y brujas. No ha habido ni un solo squib en cuatro generaciones.

—Todo eso está muy bien, Welch —dijo Umbridge, sonriendo de nuevo—, pero no refuta nuestra acusación. Podemos ver muggles en este árbol lo que significa que la señorita Perks podría haber nacido sin magia. Es una posibilidad factible, siendo mestiza. De hecho —Umbridge hizo una pausa, mirando detenidamente el papel—, no veo a la señorita Perks aquí. El enlace de su padre con esa muggle está claramente marcado pero nada más.

—Sus padres no la registraron —El señor Welch no parecía muy contento de tener que admitirlo—. Pero…

—Pero nada, Welch. Si no aparece, no puedes demostrar que sea bruja de nacimiento.

Entonces, inesperadamente, el hombre sonrió. Tiene un as bajo la manga, pensó Sally, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña y tirante.

—Cierto, cierto. Por eso aquí tengo un informe del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, concretamente del Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental y del Comité de Disculpas a los Muggles —Toda una serie de pergaminos fueron a parar a la mesa de Mafalda, que parecía abrumada por la rapidez verbal del señor Welch—. La señorita Perks protagonizó un pequeño incidente de magia accidental en el Colegio de Educación Elemental Jesse, en Kingston Road —Sally reconoció el nombre de su colegio y creyó saber a qué se estaba refiriendo el señor Welch—. La señorita Perks tenía ocho años cuando lanzó a varios de sus compañeros a metros de distancia sin moverse del sitio. Según su profesora, también sanó con sus manos una herida en el brazo a una amiga suya, que se había visto envuelta en el accidente. Cuando se interrogó a Sally, esta dijo que no sabía cómo lo había hecho, sólo quería darles una patada en el trasero a los niños que la molestaban porque no tenía padre y ayudar a su amiga —El hombre soltó una risa queda—. Esto, a mi parecer, es una muestra de un increíble poder mágico.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos que fueron eternos para Sally. Se sentía horriblemente incómoda, escuchando sobre el accidente más notable de toda su vida. Recordaba el incidente perfectamente así como las palabras hirientes de los niños y a la niña a la que había sanado. También recordaba a los hombres que llegaron después, todo el jaleo que hubo.

—Los enviados del Ministerio tardaron más de medio día en borrar la memoria de todos los testigos —dijo el señor Welch en tono jocoso y satisfecho.

—¿Y qué sugiere que haga ahora, señor Welch?¿Que la deje marchar? —preguntó Umbridge, como si le fuera inconcebible la idea de dejarla ir.

—Oh, no, Dolores. Propongo que la dejéis marchar con una disculpa sincera.

Umbridge no parecía capaz de aguantar mucho más. La vena de la frente le palpitaba incansablemente y su rostro se había tornado rojo y Sally casi podía imaginarla explotando de ira y humillación. La bruja no tenía salida, no podía hacer nada contra ella y el señor Welch parecía dispuesto a seguir defendiéndola a toda costa.

—Dolores —intervino, por primera vez, un hombre de las gradas. La mujer le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados. No contestó así que Sally imaginó que el hombre debía ser alguien respetable a los ojos de la bruja—, tiene razón. Esta vez nos hemos equivocado. Debes dejarles.

Umbridge luchó contra sí misma durante lo que parecieron horas. La enorme papada le temblaba de la rabia que trataba de controlar y sus ojos relucían con ferocidad contenida. Entonces, gritó:

—¡Largo!¡Fuera de aquí antes de que me arrepienta!

Las cadenas desaparecieron inmediatamente y Sally se apresuró a levantarse aunque tuvo que ser sujetada por el señor Welch porque se mareó de puro alivio. No se sentía segura aún pero parecía haberse librado milagrosamente.

Juntos, Welch y ella, salieron del tribunal mientras Umbridge le gritaba cosas incomprensibles a la pobre Mafalda. El señor Welch tuvo que encargarse por sí mismo de los dementores y lo que Sally había creído que era un tejón, resultó ser un castor. La luminosidad del animal los acompañó hasta la salida. No pasaron desapercibidas para Sally las miradas sorprendidas y ligeramente esperanzadas de las personas que esperaban en el pasillo lleno de sillas. La muchacha se sintió mal sabiendo que si ella estaba libre era sólo gracias al hombre que medio la arrastraba hacia el ascensor.

Estaban ya dentro cuando Sally pudo reunir el valor para hablar:

—Gra… Gracias —tartamudeó sin mirarle—. Yo… no lo habría conseguido sin usted.

—Eso seguro, Sally —La joven vio por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre sonreía y le extrañó el tono tan familiar con el que se dirigía a ella—. ¿Estás bien?¿Te han hecho algo más a parte de lo de las muñecas?

—No, no —Sally agitó la cabeza, dándole énfasis a su negación—. Lo peor han sido los dementores.

—Me lo imagino —Estuvo de acuerdo el señor Welch—. ¿Y tu muñeca?

El hombre no se limitó a esperar una respuesta y tomó la mano de Sally entre las suyas. La joven se sentía bastante incómoda pero no se apartó, dándole permiso al señor Welch para que examinara su muñeca más de cerca. Él sacó su varita y le curó el corte con un hechizo no verbal que provocó un calor picante en todo su brazo. Sin embargo, cuando miró toda señal de que se hubiera hecho una herida había desaparecido.

—Es una pulsera muy bonita pero deberías haberte abstenido de ponértela hoy —Tras decirlo pareció recordar algo—. Bueno, supongo que no sabías que ibas a ser encadenada.

—No, no lo sabía —admitió Sally—. Siendo sincera, no era demasiado consciente de a qué me estaba enfrentando hasta que no estuve sentada, esperando mi turno para entrar en esa sala de los horrores.

—Podría haber sido peor, créeme.

Sally le miró un segundo antes de decidirse a preguntar:

—Yo… No quiero que me malinterprete, señor Welch…

—Byron, puedes llamarme así —la interrumpió el hombre con una sonrisa afable y cierta diversión en los ojos, como si supiera lo que Sally iba a preguntar.

—Eh… Creo que prefiero no hacerlo, señor Welch —Él rió y Sally continuó, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. La cuestión es que, aunque estoy muy agradecida —El ascensor se paró en el segundo piso y varias personas entraron sin mirar a nadie en especial. Sally bajó la voz—, ¿por qué me ha defendido?

El señor Welch miró a las personas que iban con ellos y calló prudentemente mientras le hacía una señal a Sally, indicándole sin palabras que hablarían más adelante. La muchacha esperó pacientemente hasta que llegaron al Atrio. Sally recibió con alivio su varita de un guardia de aspecto malhumorado antes de que el hombre que la había defendido durante el juicio tirase de ella. Miró a Welch, esperando una respuesta, pero este no contestó sino que siguió caminando hacia una de las chimeneas. Entraron juntos en una y salieron a un vestíbulo luminoso y amplio. La salida estaba a pocos metros de ellos y Sally podía ver el sol y la calle desde allí.

Sólo cuando estuvieron fuera del Ministerio el señor Welch la miró, dispuesto a contestarla.

—No tengo mucho tiempo. Umbridge debe estar muy enfada y lo que he hecho hoy era lo único que necesitaba para mandar a un montón de mortífagos a por mí —Lo dijo con tal jovialidad que por primera vez Sally dudó de su cordura pero sus ojos estaban serios—. Si te he ayudado, Sally, es porque era amigo de tu padre.

La muchacha se detuvo en mitad de la calle haciendo que el señor Welch también se detuviese. Se miraron durante un tiempo indefinido, sin tener en cuenta a los transeúntes que pasaban por su lado mirándolos como si estuviesen locos. Sally preguntó lentamente:

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Welch miró a su alrededor y pareció decidir que no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Sally, yo era amigo de tu padre —repitió, tirando de ella hacia una callejuela oscura—. Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts. Él se vio envuelto en algo, no sé en qué, no llegó a decírmelo. Sólo sé que un día desapareció sin dejar rastro. Lo siento, Sally, pero no dudo de que está muerto —Lo dijo con tristeza en la voz pero de una forma tan cruda que fue un golpe bestial para Sally, que no conseguía asimilar sus palabras. Él continuó. Sus palabras brotaban con tanta rapidez que a Sally le costaba seguirle—. Pero eso no es importante ahora. El caso es que no podía dejar que la hija de mi mejor amigo fuera a Azkaban por esta… esta estupidez de la pureza de la sangre. No creo que vuelvas a escuchar noticias mías. De verdad espero que no lo hagas porque si lo haces, significará que estoy muerto.

—¿Qué? —repitió la muchacha sin saber qué más decir, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

—Como he dicho, a Umbridge no le ha gustado lo que he hecho. Defenderte ha sido algo así como un desafío hacia el Ministerio. Además, la he humillado de lo lindo —Soltó una carcajada exuberante a la vez que corta, que hizo sonreír a Sally por pura inercia—. Debes ir a casa y quedarte allí hasta que tengas que volver a Hogwarts. No pueden impedírtelo pero debes tener cuidado. Los mortífagos estarán en el colegio y si se enteran de esto, no te darán tregua. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sally asintió, muda de asombro. No estaba segura de lo que podía decir en ese tipo de situación. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Sólo sabía que se sentía inmensamente agradecida con ese hombre y que esperaba que los mortífagos no le atrapasen.

—Bien —dijo él, sonriendo—. Vuelve a casa, Sally. Usa el transporte muggle, no utilices magia por nada del mundo, no te mezcles con magos y no salgas de casa bajo ningún concepto. No será fácil pero es lo único que puedes hacer para estar segura. Unos conocidos han puesto protecciones en tu casa, pero no creo que puedan aguantar más de unos meses —A Sally le sorprendió las molestias que se había tomado para mantenerla segura y no podía entender la tristeza que se filtraba en su voz—. Siento mucho no poder proteger también a tu madre. Betty siempre fue muy buena conmigo. La recuerdo como la mujer más divertida que jamás he conocido. Tú también eras graciosa de pequeña y muy pecosa, por cierto —Welch soltó una carcajada.

El hombre le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso y le dedicó una sonrisa. Parecía querer decirle algo más pero lo pensó mejor y calló, dejando a Sally con la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. Suspiró, le dio un abrazo rápido a la muchacha y desapareció.

Sally se quedó ahí, sola y desconcertada, en mitad del Londres muggle y con un millón de preguntas sin respuesta rondando sin descanso en su cabeza.

* * *

**Recuento de palabras:** 4505, según Word.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
